pourquoi moi ?
by arutha01
Summary: tous le monde sait que Sirius est passé à travers l'arche. Mais que se passe t'il derrière?
1. Chapter 1

**Il va de soit que mis à part cette petite histoire rien dans le monde d'Harry Potter n'est à moi.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 1

Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi cela n'arrive qu'à moi ? Douze années passée enfermé à Azkaban n'était ce pas suffisant ? Non il a fallu que je passe au travers de ce foutu voile ? Et donc me voilà devant un hôpital moldu.

Le temps semble suspendu. Aucun passage dans ces rues qui normalement devraient être animées. On croirait presque que le temps attend que je me mette en mouvement pour reprendre son cours. Et de fait dès que j'avance un pied tout s'anime comme par magie. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? Bien sur que c'est par magie. C'était donc cela que l'on attendait de moi, que je rentre dans cet hôpital. Au fur et à mesure que j'avance les néons du plafond s'allument, m'indiquant ainsi le chemin à suivre. Je monte sur trois étages avant qu'une porte ne s'ouvre à moi. Je la franchis. Une pancarte attira mon attention. A la lecture de son message j'écarquilles les yeux. MATERNITE. Mais qu'est ce que je fous là bordel ?

Soudain j'entend des hurlements. Aucuns doutes possible c'est une femme qui les pousse. Je me précipite. Tenez bon madame je viens vous sauver. Ben quoi il n'y a pas que mon filleul qui ai le droit de jouer au héros. Non mais !

Je rentre dans la salle et là je reste stupéfait devant le spectacle. Une femme est allongé sur ce qui semble être une table de torture. Elle à les cuisses largement écartés, ses pieds sont posés sur deux bouts de métal qui lui surélèvent les jambes. Le bas de son corps n'est seulement recouvert que d'un drap vert remonté au dessus des genoux. Entre ses cuisses ce trouve un homme. Je m'élance vers lui dans le but de libéré cette pauvre malheureuse.

Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée. C'est ce que je réalise en passant au travers du bourreau, me trouvant ainsi devant un spectacle que je n'aurais jamais voulu voir dans mes pires cauchemars. Beurk, il y a vraiment de quoi vous dégoûter des femmes à tout jamais. Remarque personnellement je n'ai pas attendu de me trouver face à un tel spectacle pour m'apercevoir que j'était plus attiré par la gente masculine que féminine, mais tout de même.

_ Poussez.

Hein ? Pourquoi veut-il que je pousse l'autre malade ?

_ Allez y madame poussez je vois le tête.

La tête ? Mais de quoi il parle ? Et soudain je la vois. Faut dire que vu ou je suis placé je ne risque pas de la rater. C'était donc ça. Je me relèves et regarde plus attentivement cette femme couchée là devant moi. Non j'ai beau réfléchir j'en arrive à la conclusion que je ne la connais pas. Je souffle soulagé. A l'époque de Poudlard j'avais une réputation de tombeur et je dois reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas volé. Pendant un instant je me suis demander si je ne m'étais pas retrouvé dans cette salle afin d'assister à l'accouchement d'une de mes nombreuses maîtresses. Remarque cela n'aurait pas été logique car premièrement j'ai toujours prit les précautions nécessaires pour que ce genre d'évènements ne m'arrive jamais, mais surtout aucunes des filles avec qui j'ai fautées n'était moldu. Hors là je suis de toutes évidences dans un hôpital moldu.

Soudain un cri strident me sort de mes réflexions. Je me tourne vers la source de ce vacarme et tombe en admiration devant ce petit être si innocent qui viens de pousser son premier cri. Bienvenu dans notre monde mon petit ange. On m'avait toujours dit que les bébé étaient très laids, mais celui ci est magnifique. Il semble si fragile entre les bras de l'homme qui c'est relevé. Ce dernier tend son précieux fardeau à une des infirmières ce trouvant dans la salle. Faite attention hein ! Ne le laissez pas tomber surtout. Elle le pause délicatement sur un petit plateau en plastique. Avec l'aide d'une éponge mouillé, elle le débarrasse du sang qui le recouvrait. Le petit continu à s'époumoner. Il ne semble pas apprécier le traitement. Rapidement sa peau apparaît, elle est presque transparente. Une fois parfaitement propre l'infirmière l'habille rapidement. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas le moment qu'il attrape froid. Puis elle le tend à la jeune maman. A peine couché contre le corps de sa mère il arrête instantanément de hurler. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvre, laissant passer un homme massif. La femme à sa vu laisse échapper un petit frisson à peine perceptible.

_ Félicitations monsieur Rogue ! C'est un garçon. Comment va t'il s'appeler ce cher ange ?

_ Séverus.

_ Hé ben Séverus Rogue bienvenu au monde.

QUOI ? SEVERUS ? SEVERUS ? MAIS MERLIN POURQUOI J'AI ASSISTE A LA NAISSANCE DE SERVILIUS MOI ? ET COMMENT J'AI PU LE TROUVER ADORABLE ? IMPOSSIBLE. TOUT BONNEMENT IMPOSSIBLE. CE BEBE NE PEUX PAS ETRE LE SEVERUS ROGUE QUE JE CONNAIS.

Non c'est ça ! Il doit s'agir d'un homonyme. Puis de toutes manière ce foutu Serpentard vient d'une vielle famille de sang-pure, il n'y à donc aucune raison pour qu'il soit venu au monde dans un hôpital moldu.

Enfin je crois…

Mais en y réfléchissant bien, je ne connais aucunes familles de sang-pure du nom de Rogue. Cela pourrait il signifier que Servillius serait en réalité un sang-mêlé? Oui cela semble logique. Du coup j'en reviens à ma question première qu'est ce que je fous là bordel. Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de galères?


	2. Chapter 2

Enfin j'y suis arrivée. Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passait ces derniers temps mais je n'avais plus accès à mes histoires pour les mettre à jour. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai abandonnée aucuns de mes projets même si j'en ai beaucoup et que j'ai un peu de mal à écrire.

Bon sur ce trêve de bavardage et voici la suite.

Chapitre 2 

Tiens je ne suis plus à l'hôpital moi. Comment je suis arrivé là ? Je ne me souviens de rien. La dernière chose dont je me rappelle est d'avoir assisté à la naissance de Servilius.

Maintenant me voici dans un des coins les plus malfamés de Londres. Je fais face à une petite maison délabrée. De nouveau le temps est figé attendant après moi. Je pousse un profond soupir et me décide. Dès que je lève la tête le temps reprend son cour. Je regarde le ciel, de gros flocons de neige se sont mis à tombés. Je frissonne et remonte le col de ma veste. Il s'agis plus d'un vieux réflexe que d'autre chose car je ne ressent plus le froid.

Bon à quoi vais-je assister cette fois ? A la nuit de noce des parents du seigneur des ténèbres peut être ?

Manquerait plus que ça tiens. Je ris de cette idée saugrenue. Je passe à travers la porte. Reconnaissant la jeune femme que je viens de voir accoucher, j'en viens à regretter mon idée de nuit de noce moi.

Ok, je suis une fois de plus chez Rogue. Calme toi Sirius. Ce n'est rien. La femme semble avoir quelque peu vieillit depuis tout à l'heure. Je me demande combien de temps à passé depuis la naissance de son fils. Bon apparemment, l'on attend de moi que je monte à l'étage. Dépêchons nous. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite je pourrais quitter les lieux en espérant que la prochaine visite ne soit pas encore pour Servilius.

Je rentre dans une chambre de bébé. Bizarre, j'avais pourtant entendu dire que les moldus avaient l'habitude de décorer la chambre de leurs enfants. Mais là rien. Juste un petit lit qui semble d'ailleurs en piteux état. Il est là. Il dors. Il semble avoir maintenant quelques mois, 6 tout au plus. Mais ce n'est pas possible je sais qu'il est né en début d'année. S'il n'avait que quelques mois on serait en été alors que là il est clair que nous somme en plein hivers. Il doit donc avoir au moins un an, voir un peu plus. Je me souviens de Harry au même age, il devait bien faire le double de lui. En pensant à mon filleul la nostalgie me prend.

Combien de temps suis-je resté dans mes souvenirs ? Je ne serais le dire. Je reporte mon attention sur Séverus. Il n'est recouvert que d'une vielle couverture pleine de trous. Un des carreaux aux fenêtres est cassé laissant entrer dans la chambre quelques flocons. Merlin comment des parents peuvent laisser un si petit être dans un froid pareil ? Soudain je sent la magie m'entourer. Peu à peu la chambre semble se remplir d'une douce chaleur. Le bruit du vent passant au travers du carreau cassé c'est arrêté et les flocons de neiges donnent l'impression d'être repoussés par un mur invisible. Cette magie est agréable, très douce je n'aurais jamais cru que Servilius puisse dégager une telle douceur.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre soudainement laissant entrer sa mère. Elle prend le petit dans ces bras.

_ Je t'en pris Séverus arrête. Ne fait pas ça. Tu sais ce qui va ce passer si il s'en aperçoit.

A peine a t'elle terminée sa phrase que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau laissant passer l'homme que Sirius a entraperçu à la maternité. Sûrement le père de Séverus pense t'il. A la vu de son mari la jeune femme se retourne. Elle se penche légèrement en avant dans une position de défense.

_ Je t'en supplies, ce n'est qu'un enfant. Il ne sais pas ce qu'il fait. Il avait juste froid. Il ne comprend pas que c'est mal.

Elle essaye de soustraire son fils à la vue de son mari mais c'est peine perdu. Il s'avance droit vers elle et lui arrache violemment le petit des bras.

_ NON. PITIER. LAISSE LE.

_ CET ENFANT A LE MAL EN LUI. JE VAIS LE SOIGNER MOI. JE SUIS BIEN ARRIVE A L'EXTRAIRE DE TOI.

Sirius voulu aider la mère de son ancien ou plutôt son futur condisciple de classe mais quand vous n'avez plus ni pouvoirs ni enveloppe charnel ce n'est pas facile.

_ Je t'en supplies ne fait pas ça, le supplia t'elle, alors que l'homme lui arrachait violement le nourrisson des bras.

Sirius suivit l'homme et l'enfant. Ils sortirent de la maison, marchèrent pendant un long moment, puis ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment en pierre. La battisse était massive. Sirius avait déjà entendu parler de ce genre d'édifice. Il s'agissait là d'une église moldu. Ils entrèrent en silence. Un homme portant une longue robe noir vint à leur rencontre.

_ Mon fils que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_ Aidez moi mon père. Mon fils est l'œuvre du démon.

_ Mais enfin ce n'est encore qu'un bébé, un être encore trop innocent pour pouvoir être l'objet du diable.

_ Et pourtant mon père il l'est, comme l'était sa mère avant lui.

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**Svetlana Black : Brrr quelle horreur rien que de penser aux ébats sexuels de Bubus avec mon sévi d'amour j'en ai fais des cauchemars. Dehors images mentales. Sinon je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire t'ai plu.**

**Vivi, Anthales, BloodyKizz et Archea merci pour vos gentilles reviews j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Bon ben jamais deux sans trois comme disent les moldus.

Nan mais franchement c'est quoi cette expression à la C….

Pardon je me suis laissé emporté.

Donc je reprend, jamais deux sans trois, me voilà de nouveau face à Rogue, le petit hein ! Pas le grand. Non parce que si Servilius (pardon Severus) est un cauchemar ambulant son paternel est pire (si, si c'est possible je vous jure) au moins Servilius ( Severus) a une certaine classe (non, non le voile ne m'a pas grillé le peu de neurone qu'il me restaient après Azkaban) une élégance naturel qui de toute évidence lui viens de sa mère. Mais bon revenons en à nos moutons.

Donc me voilà une fois de plus face à Severus ( hé vous avez vu je fais des progrès. Mumus serait fière de moi). Bon au bout de la troisième fois je me suis fait une raison je vais revivre la vie de Severus Rogue. Pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage. Oui, oui avec le temps je suis devenu philosophe. Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas ?

Méchants !

Bon ok j'avoues ! Si je dois me refaire toute la vie de Servilius ( Oups ! Severus. Pardon Mumus je te promet je le ferais plus) cela veux dire que je vais revoir mes meilleurs amis.

Comment ça j'ai l'air ridicule ? Sachez une chose Sirius Black n'est jamais ridicule ! Oui, même quand je fais les pointes en plein milieu de la rue ! Et puis d'abord qui cela dérange il n'y a personne qui me vois. Pff, vous estes pas drôle.

Bon ça y est vous estes contant j'ai recouvrer mon calme. J'espère juste que l'on va vite passer sur la petite enfance il me tarde de revoir les autres…………………………………….. ………………………………………………………………… …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. Oups, pardon j'était partis dans mes réflexions.

Bon allez Siri on rentre.

Tiens tout est éteint. Il ne semble n'y avoir personne à la maison. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas trop tarder, la patience n'a jamais été une de mes principales vertus.

Mon petit oiseau  
A pris sa volée  
Mon petit oiseau  
A pris sa volée  
A pris sa, à la volette  
A pris sa, à la volette  
A pris sa volée.

PFF ! Je m'ennuis.

_Est allé se mettre  
Sur un oranger  
Est allé se mettre  
Sur un oranger  
Sur un o, à la volette,  
Sur un o, à la volette,  
Sur un oranger._

En plus ce canapé est vraiment d'un confort très relatif.

La branche était sèche,  
Elle s'est cassée  
La branche était sèche,  
Elle s'est cassée  
Elle s'est, à la volette  
Elle s'est, à la volette  
Elle s'est cassée.

Bon apparemment cela ne sert à rien que je reste là à attendre. Si j'allais faire le tour des pièces ?

Comment ça j'aurais pu le faire plus tôt.

CA VA HEIN ?

_Mon petit oiseau,  
Où t'es-tu blessé ?  
Mon petit oiseau,  
Où t'es-tu blessé ?  
Où t'es-tu, à la volette  
Où t'es-tu, à la volette  
Où t'es-tu blessé ?_

Tiens ils n'ont toujours pas réparé la fenêtre de Severus.

Me suis cassé l'aile  
Et tordu le pied  
Me suis cassé l'aile  
Et tordu le pied  
Et tordu, à la volette  
Et tordu, à la volette  
Et tordu le pied.

Bon, ben me voilà revenu à mon point de départ.

ET IL N'Y A TOUJOURS PERSONNE.

Finalement cela ne servait à rien que je me ballade dans cette baraque.

_Mon petit oiseau,  
veux-tu te soigner ?  
Mon petit oiseau,  
veux-tu te soigner ?  
Veux-tu te, à la volette  
Veux-tu te, à la volette  
Veux-tu te soigner ?_

Tiens c'est pas de la lumière là sous le mur ?

PFF ! Ils auraient pu allumer avant. Ca m'aurai évité de perdre mon temps.

Alors. Ok, y a pas de porte.

Mais il y a forcement une pièce vu qu'il y a de la lumière.

Réfléchis Siri.

Je veux me soigner  
Et me marier  
Je veux me soigner  
Et me marier  
Et me ma, à la volette  
Et me ma, à la volette  
Et me marier.

Comment ça je met du temps ? OUAIS ! ET ALORS ?

La réflexion ça n'a jamais été mot truc. C'était plutôt la spécialité de remus. Moi j'étais plus du genre à foncer dans le tas et à me poser des questions après.

Bon alors je suis sûr qu'il y a de la magie là dessous. Reste à savoir si pour ouvrir, il faut un mot de passe, ou si c'est plutôt un mécanisme du style de celui de la salle sur demande.

Je pencherais pour le mot de passe. Le système de la salle sur demande me semble trop compliqué à mettre en place. Même moi je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable.

Prétentieux ?

OH CA VA ! C'EST PAS DONNE A TOUT LE MONDE DE CREER UN CHEF D'ŒUVRE COMME LA CARTE DES MARAUDEURS. DU COUP J'AI BIEN LE DROIT DE ME QUALIFIER DE GENIE.

Donc un mot de passe. Vu la façon dont son mari a réagit face à la magie il faut un mot qui lui soit inconnu. Je pense que c'est avant tout de lui qu'elle se cache. Mais en même temps ce doit être un mot simple pour que Servilius (Severus) puisse entrer à sa guise.

Réfléchis Sirius.

Me marier bien vite

Réfléchis Sirius.  
_Sur un oranger_

Réfléchis Sirius.  
_Me marier bien vite_

_  
_Réfléchis Sirius.

_Sur un oranger_

Réfléchis Sirius.  
_Sur un o, à la volette_

Réfléchis Sirius.  
_Sur un o, à la volette  
_

Réfléchis Sirius.

Sur un oranger.

Hein ? Quoi ?

Je suis un fantôme ? Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça ? Je n'ai qu'à passer à travers le mur ?

Oups… j'avais oublié.

Brrr…C'est désagréable comme sensation.

N'empêche que j'aurais bien aimé savoir comment elle l'a dissimulée cette pièce.

Bon, allez on se concentre.

Hi, hi ! Devinez.

Allez faites un effort.

Personne n'a trouvé ?

Je vais vous le dire alors.

Tadam !

C'est un laboratoire de potion.

Ca vous la coupe ?

Non ?

Ha, bon.

Imaginez Séverus Rogue du haut de ses quoi ? 4 ans ? 5 ans ? se trouve dans le plus grand laboratoire de potion qu'il m'ai été donné de voir. C'est étonnant ?

Non ?

Ha, bon.

Je ne sais même pas si l'on peux parler de laboratoire dans le cas présent.

Moi qui est toujours cru que les potions devaient forcement être fabriquées dans des pièces, petites, humides et sombre je me trompais lourdement.

En fait là en l'occurrence se n'est même pas une pièce à proprement parlé. C'est un immense jardin.

Ho ! elle fait même pousser des Symphytum officinalis ce sont des plantes extrêmement rares. Il y a une vrai petite fortune dans ce jardin.

C'est vraiment magnifique.

Et ça c'est quoi ?

Whao ! un champ de papillons. Il y a même un Attacus atlas, il est vraiment splendide, tout en orangé. Majestueux oui c'est ça majestueux.

Tiens il y a même une grotte.

Je me demande qu'elle merveille je vais trouver à l'intérieur.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

NON MAIS CA VA PAS D'ELEVER UN TRUC PAREIL DANS UNE MAISON ? EN PLUS IL Y A UN ENFANT BORDEL.

Pff.

Un dragon ? Non mais franchement elle est complètement folle.

En plus je suis presque sur qu'il s'est rendu compte de ma présence. Si, si je vous jure, il a lever la tête juste au moment où je suis passé devant lui.

Bon allez on s'éloigne. J'aime autant mettre le plus d'espace entre moi et cette bestiole on ne sait jamais. Je n'ai pas envies de finir en nourriture pour dragon moi.

Tiens j'entend une douce comptine par là allons voir.

Je comprend mieux la passion de Rogue pour les potions d'un coup.

Dommage que le vieux Slughorn ne nous les ai jamais enseigné de cette manière….. Quoi que…. Non finalement ce n'est pas une bonne idée… Rien que de l'imaginer j'en ai des sueurs froides.

Mais là avec la grâce de cette femme le spectacle est spectaculaire.

Hi, hi. Spectacle, spectaculaire. Spectacle, spectaculaire. Spectacle, spectaculaire. Spectacle, spectaculaire. Bon ça va j'arrête.

Tiens je me demande si il arrive à Servilius de fabrique ces potions de cette manière quand il est seul dans son laboratoire. Ca pourrait valoir le déplacement.

Encore heureux qu'il ne le fasse pas en cour, sinon adieu son autorité légendaire de vilain professeur de potion.

Ca ferait désordre tout un classe transformée en loup version Tex Avery.

Hé oui je connais Tex Avery, c'est Lily qui me l'a fait découvrir.

On peux reprocher énormément de choses à se vil serpent de Rogue, mais il a toujours eue un corps à damner un saint. Okai il le cache bien mais moi je l'ai déjà surpris deux fois sous la douche et je ne dirais qu'une chose, MIAM.

La dernière fois c'était il n'y a pas très longtemps et je dois reconnaître que les années ont eue un effet plutôt bénéfique sur lui. Il n'a plus grand chose du garçon rachitique qu'il était du temps de nos études.

En fait oui on peux le dire avec un sac sur la tête il serait parfaitement « baisable » pardon Mumus.

Oh, non. Tout deviens noir.

Pour une fois qu'il y a un évènement de la vie de Rogue un tant soit peu intéressant il faut que ça s'arrête aussi vite. C'est pas juste.


	4. Chapter 4

Ceci est juste une note.

Ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en alerte ont du remarqué que j'avais publié deux fois le chapitre 3.

Je vous explique la raison : Fanfiction dans la première version m'avait complètement changé ma mise en page. Le site m'avait même mangé des mots. Du coup je l'ai republié, et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de m'apercevoir que ma petite chanson n'était plus entièrement en italique. Enfin bref tout ça pour vous dire que plus tard je vais sûrement retirer ce chapitre afin de le republier correctement si le site veux bien.

Je vais en profiter pour répondre aux reviews.

Psykidyllique :

Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fiction te plaise. Concernant mon style d'écriture je m'excuse vraiment pour ce chapitre mais je vais faire de mon mieux afin de remédier au problème.

RevilEyes, Alexandrine :

Je suis contente que ma fiction vous plaise. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par la suite.

Archea :

Je doit reconnaître que je ne suis pas une grande fan du pairing Albus/Séverus sauf pour des relations père/fils. Pour moi Albus est un peu trop serpentard (son habitude de contrôler tout le monde)à mon goût pour aller avec un vrai serpentard. Je suis plus une fan des Minerva/Albus. Sinon pour en revenir à ma fiction. Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas l'intention de l'arrêter même si je ne la met en ligne que rarement. En fait j'ai déjà le plan et plusieurs chapitres de finis. Mais le tout est sur papier et j'ai le plus grand mal à les mettre sur mon ordinateur. Enfin je n'abandonne pas mon idée de mélanger magie et exorcisme dans l'esprit du père de Séverus, j'y reviendrais plus tard mais j'avais un peu envie de douceur dans mon histoire d'où le présent chapitre.

BloodyKizz :

Je n'ai pas finie de rendre le père de Séverus horrible.

Svetlana Black :

Merci de ta promesse de ne plus me donner d'images mentales effrayantes.


End file.
